Fight Me
by hitagashi
Summary: You have to get up... You have to keep getting up... If you don't... No one will be able to stop this person. Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, Rom, Violence, WAFF, Xeno


**Title:** Fight Me  
**Fandom:** Invader Zim  
**Author: **hitagashi  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** none  
**Pairing:** Zim/Dib  
**Rating:** R (M)  
**Genre:** romance, AU, fluff**  
****Word Count:** 1193  
**Summary:** You have to get up... You have to keep getting up... If you don't... No one will be able to stop this person. Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, Rom, Violence, WAFF, Xeno  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Invader Zim and make no money off of these writings.  
**Note:** This was just something random I thought of....

_You have to get up..._

He felt his arms give out beneath him as his blood dripped from his mouth. His left lense had shattered and cut up the area around his eyes, some tiny slivers cutting it. He felt his arms give out and pushed himself up again.

_You have to keep getting up..._

He forced himself up to his knees. The ability shocking to those in the room. He felt a shadow of fear wriggle into his chest. It hurt too much to move and yet he continued.

_If you don't..._

He squinted when a shadow fell over him, he could hear the sudden hush in the crowd and tried to remember what he was doing there.

_No one will be able to stop this person._

He realized it quickly, arm clutching his middle when he started to get dizzy. His vision cleared and he looked at the alien standing in front of him. It hurt so much to do it but he let out a shaky laugh, knowing something was very, very wrong with him. He felt so relieved it was him though.

_So get up!_

"Get up." The words were more detached than he remembered them ever being but his body obeyed instinctively, knowing the other was right. He had to get up.

_Get up and fight me!_

He grit his teeth and let out a small snarl before pulling his fist back and striking out at that oh so perfect face. His blow landed against the armor encased chest as he collapsed.

_GET UP!_

He heard the words repeated, the anger in them evident. He stood, trying to find his feeting properly. But it hurt so much. He had tried so hard to get to this point.

_Fight me!_

"Fight me." He heard the startled murmurs after that and laughed again, a broken sob working out of him.

_Try your hardest..._

The fist flew to hit the face but was blocked by a single gloved hand, claws brushing gently over the top. It was odd, how those touches sent him reeling.

_Try until your bones are weary._

He still had to fight and so his other fist followed, also caught so very easily. He could feel the pain in his bones, could feel the way they quivered with every move.

_Try until you have no strength._

He started to fall then but brought up his foot and struck it against the other male's knee. It did nothing but hurt him as the armor covering it protected the other.

_So that when this person takes you..._

He fell unconscious then but not before he felt surprisingly strong arms take him up. It was conforting that it was that person that would kill him. And it felt so good to be in his arms. He didn't feel the burning on the back of his hand when he opened his eyes groggily and then blacked out again either but he knew... he knew he was now owned by the other.

_You know you haven't really lost._

"My precious little bird...." The words came to him when he next awake and he understood who it was, his eyes widening slightly when the other leaned in and pressed an oh so sweet kiss to his lips. And he surrendered, knowing full well it was about time to. He had been fighting for so long, for so very long.

_So that when I take you..._

He had clung to the ruling male when their bodies had joined, the sensations overwhelming him and drving him insane but it felt so good to be taken. Felt so good to be had by the other. He had gripped the other tighter when he heard his named whispered.

_You know that this person..._

He had gasped, burying his face in the other male's neck when that sinfully long tongue traced over his ear. It was good, too good to be true.

_This vicious and vile wretch..._

He could see how strained the other was and his hand went to soothe that beautiful face. He felt those beautiful amethyst eyes follow his movements before he was touched more intimately than ever.

_This Tallest Foe..._

He could feel the other male's need to press deeper, to hold closer and be able to press his long legs driectly to his back. Press them directly to his shoulders as he bent backwards.

_That I have lost to you._

"Sweet little bird...." His words sent shivers through the pale body, causing his back to arch and bend impossibly. And it felt so good, so very good to be touched that much deeper.

_Because of these things this person knows..._

The thin sheen of sweat on their bodies glistened in the firelight and it cast the taller and more powerful male in an ethereal glow.

_Because even the mighty have to fall._

They pulled apart eventually, having released everything with an array of fireworks behind their eyes. It was too good to be true really.

_Because even the tallest must be defeated somehow._

"Stay here... with me..." The skinny boy blinked hazily up at the other, smiling softly and leaning in to kiss him. His fingers trailed warm paths up the formerly armored arms.

_Because even Zim must be owned._

"I am... Zim, I am." His mouth was covered and claws trailed over his thigh, alerting him quickly to the intentions of the king of the universe.

_And only you, Dib-human, can own the Zim._

"Dib-human... come together with me." His command was followed by a deep chuckle when Dib pressed closer. The voice so much deeper than when they were smaller. They came together again, fingers sliding over the other body's skin. White on green, green on white, a fusion of the two when they came together.

_And only you, Dib-human, can stop me from doing this..._

It felt so much more beautiful than the last time, more gentle and slow. They had fit together more perfectly and more smoothly.

_From killing them all....._

Dib's fingers curled into the black hair that had grown years before, an effect of their food on him. His mouth found Zim's and they came together completely, finding they couldn't hold out when there was not a bit of them not touching.

_Because only you matter._

They laid there panting for a long while, the sensation oddly good to both. Why had Dib hated Zim in the first place?

_Because I need you and no other._

He was being cradled by gentle hands and held close by strong and hesitant arms. His sweat should have caused form of stinging to the Irken but he supposed it was part of growing acclimated to the world.

_Because only you will fight me when I am wrong._

"Fight me... keep fighting me." His words were quiet and the human barely heard them. Still, they were said and deserved a reply.

_Because you are my beautiful little bird..._

"Only if you keep fighting me." A grin answered that and soft lips pressed to his, a gentle press of lips to lips. No, he wasn't supposed to be here but he was.

_And that makes you more beautiful and important than any other._

"My beautiful little bird." The words were sure now, no doubt in them. And Dib understood that he owned the king too. And while he would never be on the same level as the Irken, he would still be close and he would still be able to fight him.


End file.
